(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a motor and, more particularly, to a motor having a cooling structure that may be used as a torque source for a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle by generating comparative torque of a rotor and a stator with power supplied from a battery.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a motor includes a stator and a rotor, and the stator is cooled by an air-cooling method or a water-cooling method, thereby controlling a temperature of the motor. However, it is difficult to directly cool the rotor, and thus, the rotor is vulnerable to high heat. Additionally, in the case of a closed-type motor, it is almost impossible to conduct the cooling process through outdoor air.
In addition, since the rotor has a structure that is not able to be easily cooled, a designer must carefully consider limited factors with respect to voltage, current, and output thereof. Furthermore, the motor may be mechanically damaged by heat or a temperature gap between the rotor and the stator, and the high heat may result in damage to a bearing thereof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.